Kanshisha of the Void
by Insanity is Happiness
Summary: Itanaru SasuGaa Itachi comes home to find Sasuke unconscious soon he, Naruto and Gaara fall ill too. Unknown to them this illness is the result of great spirits trapped within their bodies and during the massacre Itachi and Sasuke's powers are unleashed
1. Numbness

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Naruto; however I do own some of the future characters.

AN: Yo! This is my first Naruto fanfic so please be gentle. For all those reading my other fic 'The Balance of Earth' it will be updated soon I just had this story on my mind, that and college is eating my brain. Please enjoy the first chapter and don't be too shy to review, we all know it's the best thing for everyone.

Kanshisha of the Void

--

The door to the main Uchiha mansion slid open with ease, the dark figure stepping through onto the landing. His feet barely made a sound as he slipped of his black sandals and continued into the passageway and up the stairs. Although it didn't seem it, he was mentally cringing maddeningly. Nothing showed on his face, that remained stotic no matter what the situation; but the thought of the screams of joy that would surely come as he entered his room were enough to cause visible tension over his body. He tightened his grip on his katana, which he was carrying at his side, and expanded his senses throughout the hallway. Nothing. At least, nothing unordinary. As he continued to his room, he undid the straps holding his ANBU vest in place and let if fall casually from his chest.

He stopped outside of his room, his hand resting on the handle but unmoving. Slowly, he prepared himself for the expected impact of a small body and the hours of questions that would come, as they usually did. It wasn't that he hated his younger brother; he was just annoying at times; if 'at times' meant all of the time. Applying pressure to the handle, it slowly began to ease downwards and a soft click of the lock sliding open could be heard. He opened the door, no more than a few millimetres, and peered through. There was nobody sitting on the bed, and nobody sprawled across the floor (that he could see); no one dared go in his wardrobe, so the only place left was the space in the room that was concealed behind the door. He could feel no chakra coming from inside his room nor any from anywhere on the bottom floor of the mansion. He knew that his little brother wasn't able to mask his chakra yet; or at least, he hadn't been able to when he left for his mission; which left him with two theories: one, his brother _was_ able to mask his chakra, or two, he wasn't in the house. The first one he had already discarded before even thinking it, his foolish little brother was skilled, but not that skilled. The second one was possible, but it was late and his brother was usually at home when it was dark, whether their parents were there or not.

Gently, he pushed the door open inch by inch; ready to defend himself should the onslaught come. But it didn't. And for some reason this both disappointed and worried him. To be honest, he was used to his brother tackling him every time he came home from a mission (or just came home in general) and there had never been an exception. Except tonight.

He now gazed with saddened eyes around his empty room, the dense shadows swallowing it whole, eating away at each spot of moonlight that appeared on his carpet. He stood his katana against his bedside table and sat down on the bed with an 'oomph', slouching his shoulders in a way that was unbefitting of him. He rarely got upset, and when he did he didn't usually express it at all. But somehow this seemed different. Seeing his little brothers face light up when he came home was all that he needed to take his mind off of the horrors that he had endured through his missions. He was his beacon of light.

He quickly changed from his ANBU attire into more comfortable wear; black trousers and a black T-shirt, and headed out of his room towards his brothers room; just to check. He made no effort to avoid the creaks in the floorboards if it alerted his brother that he was home and purposefully knocked his hip against the wooden draws in the hallway, causing the vase on top to rock loudly. He stopped as he knocked the draws and stared at a photo that was placed next to the vase. It was a slightly younger version of himself with his little brother seated on top of his shoulders, a huge grin adorning his face. He remembered that moment and the thought made his mouth twitch into (what could be classed as) a small smile. Turning away from the photo, he carried on down the hall. His brother's room was the furthest from his and because of this his brother was nearly always caught sneaking down the hall to his room.

A sudden feeling made him tense. There was chakra coming from his brother's room; but not in soft waves, as a normal person's would when they weren't fighting; no, these waves of chakra were harsh, pounding waves that only came off of someone who was using vast amounts of chakra, usually in battle. The chakra felt agitated and wrong, but rather than figure out what it was he snapped himself from the feeling and burst into his brother's room completely unprepared for what he would see.

He expected anything else; enemy ninja, beasts, even fan girls, but not this. His eyes momentarily scanned the room before dropping on the small figure that was sprawled across the floor, a beam of moonlight highlighting his face, and shadows devouring the rest of his body. His body quaked, his feet glued to the floor. His little brothers eyes were wide open, his pupils dilated, drying tears slipping down his cheeks; his raven spiked hair was darker than the night against his paling, pasty skin and from any distance you could see his body jerking madly.

"S...Sasu...SASUKE!"

Itachi wrenched his reluctant legs forwards, dropping down next to Sasuke. He placed a hand on Sasuke's forehead only to draw it back immediately. He was colder than ice (no pun intended). Itachi grasped the blanket of the nearby bed and wrapped Sasuke in it, noticing that his eyes had remained wide open, it was clear that he was unconscious. Itachi very rarely lost his cool, but right now was definitely one of those rare moments. He lifted Sasuke into his arms and without a second thought leapt out of the second story window.

He leapt across the rooftops as fast as his legs would carry him with the extra weight. He could see the hospital in the distance which only encouraged him to go faster. He took a chance to glance down at Sasuke, the coldness of his skin tearing through his thin shirt, and looking worse by the second. He landed in front of the hospital, the ground cracking with all of the chakra he had in his feet to go faster. People stared at him as he sped past, the woman holding open the door shrieking when the after effects caused a huge gust of wind to blow her back against the door.

The medi-nin at the reception looked up in shock as the saw a pale faced Uchiha Itachi standing before them, a desperate look on his face and a very ill looking Sasuke in his arms. The medi-nin immediately took Sasuke from Itachi's grasp and hurried him to the nearest room. Itachi went to go after them but was stopped by a female medic, who was then quivering on the floor when Itachi glared down upon her; his Sharingan activated.

His breathing had not relaxed at all; his chest still rose and fell at a maddening rate. Itachi paced outside of the ICU room where Sasuke was currently being treated. He hadn't been able to contact his mother or father seen as they were both out on missions; and even if he had been able to he wouldn't know what to say, or more accurately he couldn't say anything. His mind was awash with fear that he had never know before, he suddenly found himself knowing and thinking that the one thing in his life that he cared about more than anything might be taken away from him, and that terrified him. He ran his hands through his hair desperately trying to regain some control over himself; it wasn't working. He stopped pacing and slumped against the wall, sliding down the grey concrete onto the dark marble floor, looking up to the white tiled ceiling as he hit the smooth coolness. Every now and then he would cast quick glances at the door, hoping that someone would come out and tell him that Sasuke was alright. Time seemed to pass in eternities, seconds were lifetimes, minutes were millenniums.

Itachi stared at the tiled ceiling, counting the number of marks and scratches that there were in each one, sighing after eight tiles at the needless task created only to take his mind off of the current situation.

The doors to the ICU swung open and Itachi was immediately on his feet, mentally pleading for everything to be alright. The male medic stopped in front of Itachi, a gloomy expression written all over his face. The news wasn't good.

"Uchiha-sama, I'm afraid that even after all of the tests we have done, we still can't discover what is wrong with your brother." Itachi looked at him with a blank expression. "All that we can deduce at the moment is that he is in a coma from unknown causes."

Itachi's whole body shook. Sasuke was in a coma. He glared at the medic, his eyes piercing straight through him. The medic faltered slightly but continued.

"But what we do know is that he is completely healthy," Itachi's frowned.

"How can he be completely healthy? He's in a coma!"

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with his body and nothing affecting his chakra network. He _is _completely healthy. We can find no reason whatsoever to explain why he has gone into a coma."

Itachi averted his eyes. His little brother was ill with an unknown disease and there was nothing anybody could do but wait. For the first time in his life Itachi relinquished his grip on his emotions and cried.

--

Itachi sat beside Sasuke's bed holding his tiny frozen hand. The past two days had been torture. Their mother and father had returned home to an empty house only to discover that their youngest son was gravely ill in hospital; their mother had run into the ICU room screaming for her baby boy. Sasuke hadn't improved at all, his body temperature still plummeting below human limits. And Itachi had refused three important missions to be by Sasuke's side which had angered their father to know end.

Itachi snapped out of his trance as his mother came through the door and sat down on the opposite side of the bed, needlessly flattening the covers with her hands. He watched her do it, unable offer any comfort to her, simply because he had none to offer himself. They hadn't spoken for the two days, but Itachi didn't mind; he knew that it would just be meaningless small talk.

Itachi rubbed the side of his head, willing away an increasing headache that had bugged him for nearly three hours.

"If you're getting a headache," came his mother's blank voice. "Go get some fresh air."

Itachi glanced at her, noticing the blank expression on her face that was masking the overwhelming fear building up inside of her; he knew, he had the same mask.

He didn't want to leave Sasuke's side, but the threat of a torturous headache swayed him and he stood up to leave. The moment he stood he knew something was wrong. The room tilted violently, a thick haze clouding his eyes. The pain in his head suddenly escalated, forcing him to clasp his hands to the sides of his head and causing his knees to buckle as he became to dizzy to focus and lost his balance. He could vaguely hear the scraping of a chair as his mother got up and rushed over to him in time to catch him as he fell back and the sound of her voice shouting his name over and over, pleading for him to be alright. Her voice being the last thing he heard before his world turned black.

--

AN: I love cliff-hangers, do you like cliff-hangers? I do. I love Itachi as well, he has to be my favourite character next to Gaara, who is so cute! Ah, I just want to hug him. The first chapter was out of the way quite easily, just wait for the next eleven, I say eleven because there's going to be at least twelve chapters, but I'm sure you figured that out...right? Anyway, thanks for reading!

See ya!


	2. No Protection

Disclaimer: I really want to own Naruto, but if I did it wouldn't be as good, so I'm glad Misashi Kishimoto does.

AN: Kanshisha – Guardian(s), just so you know. Full Summary: Set before the Uchiha massacre. Two brothers and two Jinchuuriki succumb to an unknown illness. When they recover it seems that nothing has changed, but when the Uchiha compound is attacked and the two Jinchuuriki abused by the villagers again, the effects of the strange illness begin to show. ItaNaru! Powerful Ita, Naru, Sasu and Gaa. Good Itachi! Slightly cleverer Naruto! Reviews are appreciated so much!

'Blah' Normal speak

'_Blah' thoughts_

No Protection

--

"Though the symptoms are slightly different, it is unfortunately the same illness."

Mikoto buried her face into the sheets of Itachi's hospital bed. Both of her sons were ill and there was nothing that she could do. Itachi had always been so strong and resilient, but had taken Sasuke's illness hard. He hadn't spoke for days or eaten or slept and (what now seemed inevitable) had caught the illness. Her husbands, Fugaku, hadn't reacted at all when she had told him that Itachi was sick as well; but she could see that his fear was eating him up on the inside.

She spent the next few days sitting between their beds, quietly potting about doing needless things. She sighed heavily, the doctors were worried that this illness would be contagious and had quarantined their room. They had originally tried to stop Mikoto from going in the room but a quick flash of her Sharingan persuaded the doctors to let her in; nobody messed with her when it came to her sons. She didn't care if she caught the illness as long as she could be there to tend to her children; even though, in her mind, it was selfish of her, she didn't want to leave Fugaku to deal with everything if she fell ill too, but she was compelled to be with her sons.

It was into the third day, since Itachi had collapsed, that the Hokage visited. He knocked softly on the door, just loud enough to make Mikoto snap out of her trance. The Sandiame's brow furrowed as he saw the barren look in Mikoto's eyes; it was clear that she had had little sleep and had possibly been crying, from the red blotches under her eyes. It was, of course, understandable, both of her sons were gravely ill; he couldn't imagine how she was feeling but was sure that he would feel the same if it was his grandson. The medics had told him not to go in but knew that Mikoto wouldn't leave so he could speak to her.

He entered the pristine white room and pulled up a seat next to Mikoto; her eyes slowly following him as he did so then dropping as he sat. On both sides of them were the light beeping sounds of the heart monitors; somehow they were soothing, one of the only reminders that both boys were still alive; their cold, pale skin saying otherwise.

"Mikoto," said Sarutobi. Mikoto lifted her head, her eyes watering. "I can't begin to say that I know how you are feeling right now, but...I do believe that both Itachi and Sasuke will pull through this, and so must you."

Mikoto said nothing, but let her eyes widen slightly and her tears fall.

"They are both strong boys and I doubt that they will let some unknown illness get the better of them; especially Itachi, he would want to know that Sasuke was alright before he let something as simple as this effect him so."

Mikoto smiled, knowing this to be true. She had two very strong and skilled boys, who both had aspiring futures; but it was just so hard to except when both of those boys were laying either side of her just barely clinging onto life. Once again, her smile faltered and she let her tears flow freely.

--

It was already one o'clock in the afternoon and the Jiji still had to buy him the Ramen he had been promised. Naruto ran up the streets of Konoha, ignoring the glares that were sent his way, passed Ichiraku; the smell of the ramen wafting up his nose and causing him to drool. He knew that the old man wasn't in the Hokage Tower (he'd been there first) and was unfortunately reduced to wondering up and down the streets looking for him. He would have asked someone but decided that he wanted to keep all the parts of his body intact rather than risk the townsfolk trying to rip him apart...again. Just as he was about to give up, he spied the Hokage entering the hospital. Naruto frowned. _'What's he going in there for, I hope he's alright.'_ He hurried over to the hospital entrance knocking into a woman on the way. He apologise quickly, wincing at the cry of 'How dare you touch me, demon!', and carried on.

He knew some of the medics didn't like him being in the hospital so he had to keep low and try to sneak through. He carefully opened the entrance door and slipped through, avoiding the notice of anyone sitting in the waiting area. The hospital was very busy today, which Naruto decided would working in his favour. _'If I can just act casual and blend in with the crowds nobody should notice me...well in theory anyway.' _Placing his hands in his short pockets, he walked at a steady pace past the reception and down the corridor, steering clear of the medics by hiding behind large groups of people.

The further up the corridor the less people there were, which made it harder to hide. He was nearly spotted just as he saw the Hokage going into a room up a deserted corridor and he turned off quickly before he was noticed; failing to spot the sign that read 'Quarantined area, no unauthorised personnel allowed'. He broke into a light run and stopped outside of the room that the old man had entered, placing a small hand on the handle that was high enough up to make him need to stand on his toes to reach it. He turned the handle and slowly opened the door hoping that there weren't any medics that didn't like him in the room; the Hokage was there so it didn't really matter, he just didn't like seeing that icy stare that they gave him. He poked his head around the door, letting his eyes scan the room, only seeing the Hokage, a crying woman, and two kids in the beds; both who looked very ill. Naruto entered the room, unnoticed by anyone, the woman too busy crying and the Hokage too busy trying to comfort her. _'She must be their Mum'_ thought Naruto (referring to the two boys).

Naruto looked at both boys. One was about (or looked about) his age, the other maybe twice as old as him. If Naruto hadn't heard the faint beeping of the heart monitors he would have assumed that they were both dead; hence why their mother was crying. But she was obviously crying because they were both very sick, and in every way they looked it; their skin was pasty white, their chests just barely rising and falling (if you looked hard enough) and Naruto could practically feel the coldness coming off of them; so much so that it made him shiver.

Naruto moved forwards to get a closer look at the older boy, but as soon as he placed his foot forward it echoed slightly. Both the woman and the Hokage were instantly on alert; the woman had drawn a kunai and had a vicious look in her eyes. Naruto immediately stepped back to get further away from the crazed lady.

The Sandiame relaxed as soon as he saw who it was and laid a hand on the woman's arm to lower her kunai. The woman's gaze softened and she slumped back down into her chair, assuming the barren look that she had previously held.

Naruto stared worryingly at her, feeling a deep sympathy towards her. He hated seeing others in pain, especially after what he had went through. He had suffered all types of abuse and pain and never wanted someone to feel even a glimmer of what he had felt. A lot of the villagers assumed that eventually he would try to strike back at them and injure them which meant that they would have an excuse to kill him, but he never would, it would only be playing right into their hands, the more he resisted their attacks the stronger he would become.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?" asked the Hokage. "You do know that this is a quarantined area, don't you?"

"Huh?" Naruto looked at the Hokage with confusion written all over his face.

"This area of the hospital has been sealed off. It is very dangerous for you to be here right now."

Naruto thought back. He didn't remember any signs that said anything, but then again, he had been in a hurry and trying not get spotted. The Hokage now had a very concerned look on his face and made to usher Naruto out of the room just as Naruto remembered why he was there.

"Hey, old man...stop it." He whined, as he was guided towards the door. "I was only here to find you because you promised to take me for Ramen!"

The Sandiame stopped pushing him and smiled in understanding. "Ah, yes, how could I have forgotten? How about we take a trip to Ichiraku now?"

A huge grin bloomed on Naruto's face; he would have started bouncing around but he held onto his excitement for when he was outside the hospital, not wanting to disturb the thick silence that the woman's morbid expression was creating.

"Wait, outside whilst I speak with Mikoto." said the Hokage, turning back to the woman or Mikoto, as he had called her.

Naruto stepped outside the door, letting it close behind him and leaning against the wall. He had never seen two people who looked so ill before; well, maybe he had, but not as young as them. They looked as though they were sitting at death's door and probably were. Naruto shuddered; he didn't want to think about things like that and instead focused his mind on the Ichiraku ramen that was waiting for him.

A few moments later, the door slid open and the Hokage stepped out. Naruto suddenly noticed how old he looked, the lines on his face were more pronounced that ever and there was a dullness in his eyes that Naruto had never seen. Naruto also noticed how quickly his expression changed when he turned to look at him, back to a cheery smile that would comfort the villagers and let them know that everything was alright; if it wasn't why would their Hokage smile. Naruto recognised the mask; it was one that he used a lot; one that would cover up any sadness and grief just back forcing a smile onto your face. Naruto was pained to know that even the Hokage had to use it now and again; if any of his villagers were unhappy so was he. Naruto was the same and he knew that this type of love was a very depressing one.

"Well, Naruto-kun, shall we head off."

Naruto smiled and nodded, walking alongside the Hokage as they went to leave the hospital. Many greeted the Hokage as they passed through the busy corridors, but nobody paid any mind to Naruto, unless it was a subtle glare. Naruto sighed and bowed his head; he couldn't stand the stares, even now he could feel his mask breaking and the tears beginning to form. The Sandiame placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and cast him a sorrowful look. He had tried to make the villagers see that Naruto was a hero, but they still only saw the Kyuubi that resided inside of him; the thing that they wanted dead.

"Hey Jiji," came Naruto's mumbled voice. The Sandiame snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at the still withdrawn Naruto. "What's wrong with them?"

Sarutobi sighed; he should have known Naruto would ask. "We are not sure. Whatever ails them is something that we have never dealt with before." He stopped walking and bent down to Naruto's level, putting his hands on Naruto's small shoulders. "Listen to me, Naruto. You are not to mention this to anybody; we do not want the people of Konoha to panic." Naruto nodded. "Right now, the best thing we can hope for is that this illness, or disease or whatever it is, isn't passed onto anybody else and that both boys wake up healthy."

Naruto nodded again. He really did hope that both of the boys would be okay; if only to keep from seeing the same mask that he used on someone else.

--

He couldn't drown out the cheers. Couldn't stomach the joy. The shouts of 'The Demon is dying!', 'Kami, is finally taking the beast from us!' that were ringing through his ears. It was too much. His vision wavered as he lay on the ground, body jerking severely. Blurred figures were standing all around him and in the distance he could just make out more blurs hurrying towards him. His body shivered to the core, an icy coldness that reminded him of the chill that came off of the two boys. In the last few seconds of consciousness, he heard (what he thought was) the Hokage. He couldn't say for sure, nor could he make out anything he was saying; but the last thing he remembered was being picked up off of the ground and feeling the wind rush passed his face before letting the darkness take him.

--

AN: Next chapter: _The Sand's Weakness._ I've never written a Naruto fic before, so I'm not quite sure if I've grasped their characters completely. The next chapter will be slightly short...that is if anyone would like me to continue this.

See ya!


	3. Sand's Weakness

Disclaimer: Read the previous ones!

AN: Reviews yay! Cookies for all! Gaara is my favourite character next to Itachi so it would be impossible for me to write a Naruto fan fic without him in it. Enjoy. Next chapter 2 weeks maybe at the most!

**Love Psycho: **I would appreciate it if you didn't grate me up, otherwise you would get the rest of the story. But thanks for your review and I will finish this. Promise!

_**Zetsuki:**_ Thanks! I'm so glad you like it! Hope you like the new chapter.

**Sayuri20: **You were my first reviewer, thank you! Don't worry they will awaken...just not yet.

Enjoy again!

--

It screeched inside the back of his mind; every time he closed his eyes. He would hear its groan in the deep of its belly. That gurgling roar that shook him to his bones. As in pattern came another sleepless night; one more which would haunt the shadow of his day.

Gaara pulled the musty blankets around his small form and up over his head, pressing his hands hard over his ears. Even doing so caused the noises to be louder; as though coming from deep inside of him. A snide laugh. His mint green eyes widened in terror at the sound that erupted from within. Slowly, he leant forwards on the bed and curled up into a foetal position. He could hear the monster; the reason the villagers looked down upon him with cold eyes. What was it? Part of him; a separate being. Whatever it was he knew it was the cause of his suffering.

Tears slipped down his cheeks. He curled up further and further trying to encase himself in himself; the roars of the beast to intensifying to hear the pounding of footsteps making their way up the darkened corridors of the house. The door of his bedroom flung open, sand particles dispersing around the hinges.

Large hands flew across the room grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. He didn't even have a moment to wonder what was happening as his head was jerked back by a hand in his hair and brought into line with the fuming face of his father. Gaara's eyes sparked with fear. He felt his father's hands tightening around the hair in his grasp. He tried to pull away, tried prizing the hand away from his head; but his small hands were too weak. A sharp slap made its way across his face, tinting his cheek with a deep red. Gaara stared horrified, bringing his hand up to his darkening cheek.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME WITH YOUR FLITHY HANDS!" bellowed his father, releasing his grip. "YOU SHOULD BE THANKFUL THAT I LET YOU STAY IN THIS ROOM! IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT LAYING A FINGER ON ME (EVER AGAIN) I'LL THROW YOU INTO THE STREETS AND LET THE PEOPLE DO AS THEY PLEASE!"

Gaara didn't dare look at his father as he listened to his words. That's all they were right? Words couldn't hurt him. '_Then why? Why does it hurt so much here?'_ He clutched the left side of his chest painfully.

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!"

Gaara flinched but nodded reluctantly, still holding his chest, the tears (once again) swimming in his vision. "LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M SPEAKING TO YOU!"

He tilted his head upwards, trying to hold back the tears unsuccessfully. They streamed down his face and the Kazekage looked at him in disgust, "WHO WOULD'VE THOUGTH! A DEMON CRYING!" A cruel grin appeared on his face. "BUT YOU CAN'T FOOL E SHUKAKU! I KNOW THAT BEHIND THIS SHELL THAT YOU HAVE YOU'RE JUST A BEAST WAITING TO RAMPAGE!"

"N-no, you're wrong."

The Kazekage's grin faded back to a look of malice.

"Am I now?" he growled. "Well...let's see how long the monster can go, BEFORE HE FIGHTS BACK!"

The sand wasn't fast enough; the fist connected with his face and threw him across the room. Naturally, the sand reacted by itself and darted at the Kazekage. He evaded each stab of hardened sand that was directed his way, releasing three kunai from his grasp as he did. Two...were stopped by the sand.

Gaara's heart thumped against his chest. He felt a warm liquid trickling down his left arm. A warm _red_ liquid. He watched as a red stain grew on his brown shirt. Gaara winced and clutched his arm as the full extent of the pain hit him. He looked up into his Father's eyes; into the eyes of the man who was supposed to protect him from being hurt; the eyes that held such a hatred for him that it was impossible to describe.

More hurried footsteps could be heard coming up the corridor, but neither Gaara nor the Kazekage paid them any mind. Gaara knew that that help would not be for him; no one would help him. His father grinned with a maddened look about him, as the sand swirled around his feet but did nothing to oppose him. Gaara was desperately trying to hold the sand back from killing his father; if it did _he_ would be throw out into the streets for the villagers and the ninja and killed.

"What's the matter, Shukaku?" taunted the Kazekage. "Not going to let a little wound like that stop you from killing, are you?" He advanced slowly on Gaara, picking one of the fallen kunai off of the ground. "Because I know that that's what you want to do!" Gaara backed up against the wall, sweat dripping down his face and mingling with his tears. "You want to kill! And torture! AND DESTROY...EVERY – PART – OF – THIS - WORLD!" He flung the kunai forwards. Gaara closed his eyes, the tears clinging to his eyelashes; bracing himself for the final blow. _'Why does he hate me? Why does he think that I'm that thing...tha-that monster? If only he could see me...if anyone could...if only...I could prove my existence...to them...I could be something...something other than that. But I'm not.' _

CLASH!

Gaara's eyes flew open. A huge fan was in front of him; the kunai piercing the firm material. His father had a look that mixed shock and anger written all over his face. Gaara turned to his side. There stood Temari; his older sister. And Kankuro; his older brother, a wooden puppet standing at his side. Gaara's eyes widened. They were helping him; someone actually cared.

"TEMARI! KANKURO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? DENFENDING THIS ...THIS THING!"

Temari glared at her father. "Gaara is not A THING!" She wrenched her fan upwards, knocking the Kazekage of balance and embedding the kunai in the far wall. "He is our brother. Your son. HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING?!"

"HE IS NO SON OF MINE!" raged the Kazekage. "STAND ASIDE! I WILL NOT HESITATE TO HARM YOU IF YOU GET IN MY WAY AGAIN!"

"WE WON'T LET YOU DO THIS!" shouted Kankuro.

"Please...stop fighting."

All heads turned to look at Gaara, who clutching the end of Temari's fan, pushing it down. His eyes were filled with terror. Temari released one hand from her fan placing it on Gaara's shoulder and giving him a reassuring smile. He relaxed slightly at his sister's smiling face and gave a small smile back; which quickly disappeared.

The Kazekage had taken his chance, when Temari's hand had left the fan, to attack. He knocked the puppet, which Kankuro had put in his path, aside and aimed for Gaara. Temari grasped her fan and brought it up just in time to halt the oncoming attack. Gaara fell to the floor, watching as Temari struggled against her father's power. Gaara made to bring his sand up and shield Temari, but did so too late. The Kazekage sent a burst of chakra through his hands and smashed it against her fan, sending her flying into the wall. Temari screamed as the wood splintered against her back, coughing up blood.

"TEMARI!" screamed Kankuro, rushing to her side.

The Kazekage wasted no time in seeing what happened to his daughter; Gaara was vulnerable and that was all that mattered. Gaara had turned to watch as Temari was thrown passed him, quickly realizing his mistake. The kunai was centimetres from his heart...but went no further.

Gaara's hands were held up in front of him. His father was choking in pain. From his hands spiralled tendrils of crystal blue liquid; a bright flow of chakra visible through them. They pummelled furiously into the Kazekage's stomach; wrapping their way around him and up his chest, they began to lift him off the ground. Gaara stood leaning against the wall, his hands stretched out in front of him. He brought his hands back slightly and thrust them forwards. A giant ball of the crystal chakra liquid burst from him and crashed into his father. The Kazekage screamed and was hurled against the wall, sliding down into an unconscious pile.

Gaara shook as he brought his hands back down; not daring to look at the crumpled form of his father. The liquid had been cold. Too cold. And it still was cold now. Gaara too slid down the wall, his breathing harsh and heavy. The icy feeling seeped up his arms and through his body. As though time was slowing, he fell forward. He heard Kankuro and Temari hurry to his side. Even his breath was foggy with the cold. Temari kneeled down in front of him, lifting him up onto her knees. She brushed his hair softly with her fingertips, speaking words that he could no longer hear. As Temari's expression seemed to get more urgent, his world faded more. He felt a blanket wrap around him and Kankuro lifting him off of the floor; the wind rushing passed him as he was hurried out of the room. Then darkness.

--

AN: Ahh! Another chapter finished. This one was kind of hard cause there isn't much about Gaara's dad in the animé...and if there is I just don't pay attention...he is the Kazekage, right? Anyway, the next chapter isn't another one about someone going into this strange coma, one of them might wake up...who knows? Well, that's a simple question to answer...only ME! And then you people when I submit the chapter. Enjoy! Review and all that! – Next Chapter – _Nothing out of the Ordinary_.

See ya!


	4. Nothing Out of the Ordinary

Disclaimer: Misashi Kishimoto owns all!

AN: Finally, the next chapter! This one didn't take as long as I thought it would but caused me some trouble. Example, writing this in class when I should've been doing the work (to me) isn't a big deal...when the teacher is strict and evil and catches you because some girl who was also not doing the work decides to look over so she can copy yours and screams, 'what are you doing, this isn't the work!' and the teacher comes over, yells at you both, gives extra homework and throws the pages of my story away...that is TROUBLE! Stupid girl!! Stupid, I hate her! I had to rewrite this chapter because of her...I HATE HER...!! Rant over. Enjoy the chapter.

_Blah! –_ Thoughts

--

Nothing Out of the Ordinary –

Light filtered into his vision, bright white light that burned his eyes. He shut them. Tight. Held them shut. Not wanting to look at something that caused him pain. Sensation came back to his body and immediately he was as heavy as lead. Even his small arms weighed tons. He didn't try to move again, for even that was painful. The material underneath him was soft, not unlike his blankets at home. He took some comfort in that; believing he was safe.

He heard a slight rustle; a sound that could've been no louder than someone dropping a sheet of paper (AN: it does make noise! I checked). He focused his senses on that noise, suddenly feeling tense and alert. Footsteps accompanied the noise. Someone was there, nearby, next to him. Carefully, he opened his eyes, letting in the bare minimum of light. He glanced around. The room was bright white as well; in the room was white. There was no other colour. No other person. But the rustling continued.

He flexed his fingers, his toes, his entire body and hoisted himself up on his arms. Apart from the slight cracking of his bones, he felt fine; if not a little tired. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, giving a small yawn as he did. He started slightly when a small beeping noise (that he hadn't heard before) caught his attention. He looked to his right. A small white box stood on a stand, fine green lines running across a black screen every now and then in a zigzag motion. A grey wire trailed from the bottom of it, curling around the floor and up the bedpost, across the mattress and under his shirt. He lifted the white shirt up to reveal two small blue pads stuck to his chest. Grabbing the wires, he yanked them off his chest and the beeping stopped. But continued. He turned to his left to seek out the other annoying beeping. His eyes widened.

"I-Ita-chi?"

Sasuke pushed back the bedcovers and climbed out of the bed, an icy chill hitting his skin. He almost stumbled as his feet hit the floor; his legs not quite out of entropy. Sticking his arms out, he attempted to balance himself. A few wobbly steps brought him to Itachi's motionless form. Sasuke only just passed the height of the hospital bed; he had to lift one of his legs up onto the bed and push himself up, effectively rolling on. He got into a kneeling position and placed his hands on Itachi's chest, gently shaking him, wondering how worried Itachi had been. Nothing. Whatever smile had been on Sasuke's face, after seeing Itachi, had vanished. Normally, Itachi would've woken the minute he heard Sasuke's feet touch the floor. Maybe he was teasing. Sasuke shook him harder, grabbing the collar of his hospital shirt and tugging at it. Nothing worked. Sasuke's small hands trembled as they drifted over Itachi's face; feeling the chill coming off of him. His vision swam with tears. He fisted Itachi's hair and pulled on it; knowing his aniki hated that. Nothing.

"Itachi? Itachi?!" whimpered Sasuke, running his fingers through his brothers, normally, silky hair; only to find it dry and course. "Come on, Itachi." Nothing. Itachi remained still, his short breaths harsh and fogged. Sasuke inhaled sharply and drew back; slumping back against the metal bedposts. His eyes were wide with disbelief, the tears (unknowingly) streaming down his face, his body shaking furiously. Why was his aniki doing this? It wasn't funny. And it never would be funny.

Sasuke leaned forward again, clutching the pale hand that wasn't covered. It was icy. Quickly, Sasuke covered Itachi's hand with both of his; rubbing it, in an attempt to warm it. But it remained cold.

"Itachi?!" he cried softly, rubbing the tears from his eyes only to make way for more. "'Tachi, why are you doing this? S'not funny! It's not right." The sobs became worse, the shaking uncontrollable. "You can't die! You can't! I-it's not f-fair. You're meant to p-protect me. Please...don't go...please...please...please...ANIKI!"

Sasuke fell forward on top of Itachi, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt and sobbing into it. His aniki couldn't go; he just couldn't. He buried his face in Itachi's hair, breathing in the scent that was his brother. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see Itachi's pale, still form. Just to hold him. To listen to him. He had him. He was still alive.

"A- ani-ki, p-please...please don't leave me. I won't ask you t-to help me w-with shuriken practice anymore! I-I w-won't bother you when you come home from a mission! I won't pull on your hair! I won't do anything! ANIKI PLEASE COME BACK!"

"S-sasu-ke?"

Sasuke stopped crying. He pushed himself up and stared at his brother, tears dripping onto his face. Itachi was motionless.

"Sasu-ke?"

Sasuke looked towards the sound. Standing in the door was his mother. Her hair was dishevelled and lanky; nothing like it used to be, her eyes were dull and lifeless; the once unnoticeable wrinkles on her face clear. Sasuke couldn't speak, he just lay his head down on Itachi's chest, listening to the low beat.

His mother took a step forward, "Sasuke?" He looked into her eyes and with no movement or sound he confirmed her question. She rushed forward and wrapped her arms around her youngest son. Sasuke said nothing, but let his mother hold him, hoping the heat from her body would help warm Itachi. "Aniki." He whispered. His mother released her hold on him and began running her hands through his hair and rubbing his back in comfort. "Sasuke, don't worry," she said softly. "He'll wake up, I know it."

Sasuke buried his face further into Itachi's chest, "How? H-how do you know?!"

His mother smiled, "Because you woke up." Sasuke remained lying on Itachi, but turned to look at his mother in confusion.

"What...what do you mean?"

"You both had the same illness, if you woke up then I'm sure Itachi will too."

Sasuke didn't smile; in fact it made him feel worse. He grasped Itachi's freezing hand, "Is it my fault? That aniki is ill?" His mother looked at him; startled by the question. "Of course not! Why on Earth would you think that?"

"Cause aniki never gets ill! He's too strong for that. It has to be my fault...i-it must!"

His mother could do nothing but watch her youngest break down in front of her. There was no real comfort she could offer; no words to sooth her sons fears, for even she was breaking inside. But Sasuke had given her hope; even though Itachi's symptoms were slightly different to Sasuke's, which meant that the illness could be worse for him. She shook her head; willing herself not to think such thoughts. Instead, she continued rubbing Sasuke's back gently, trying her best to comfort him.

Sasuke could feel the blanket becoming increasingly wet. He was no longer crying but the occasional tear slipped down his cheek into his hair. He lay wide-eyed on top of Itachi's chest, listening to the offbeat; hands scrunching the thin material of the sheets. It was then that he noticed a head of blonde hair sprawled over the pillow of the bed next to Itachi's. Momentarily, the tears stopped completely and confusion took over. Careful not to hurt Itachi, he pushed himself up and slid off the bed; creaking as it was relieved of the extra weight. He laid his hands on the next bed, standing on his toes to get a better look at who was occupying the bed.

A boy. No older than him. Thick golden blonde locks cascading over his face; his skin was beautifully tanned; but it was very clear that the effects of the chill were invading him as the colour had left his hands and a fog was emitted from his mouth as he breathed. However, what stood out about him wasn't the brightness of his hair or the colour of his skin, but the three whisker –like marks that adorned each cheek. Sasuke couldn't think of anyone else in the village who had marks like those, and he knew every clan. He felt a hand press on his shoulder and squeeze it comfortingly. He turned to look up at his mother, his reddened eyes holding a questioning look.

"Kaasan, who is this?"

"I believe his name is Naruto. Yes, Uzumaki Naruto."

Uzumaki? It wasn't a name he had heard before. "Is he ill, too?"

"Yes, unfortunately. He fell ill about two days after Itachi did."

Sasuke tilted his head to the side. Had only three of them fallen ill? He didn't even remember anything happening. He leaned forwards to place a hand on Naruto's but recoiled when he felt the extent of the cold pouring off of him. It was beyond what he had felt on Itachi. He was sure that his hand would've stuck to Naruto's, had he touched it.

"Somehow, he seems to be affected the worst. It's amazing to think that his body temperature is so low, yet he is still alive." Sasuke nodded in agreement, a look of deep worry crossing his face as he looked back to Itachi. His heart wrenched at the thought of anything happening to Itachi; the thought of losing him was far too much to bear. He stared down at his feet, not wanting to let his mother see that the tears had come again.

--

He brushed his hair out of his face, wincing as the light caught his eyes. The blankets were tight around him; making him suspect that his mother had done it. He leant back against the bed board, sighing as he stared around the room at the familiar setting that he had become accustomed to. In his opinion, the room was far too bright; no wonder people didn't like hospitals. The putrid smell of disinfectant drifted through the room, making him scrunch his nose in disgust. He turned to look at the pale form of his brother. He was still asleep. Sorrow struck him like a hammer; his brother was still unwell. He would've given anything in the world for him to be alright.

Throwing his legs over the side of the bed, he stood up, walked over to his brother's bed and sat down. His brother looked more relaxed and instead of being extremely cold, like he had been, he was burning up, slightly. He took his brother's hand in his, feeling the warmth of it. He smiled slightly, hoping that this was a sign that his brother was waking up.

"I-Ita-chi?"

Itachi looked up and saw his brother's eyes were open. But before he could say anything, Sasuke threw himself at Itachi, wrapping his arms around him in a tight embrace; intent on never letting go. Itachi's smile softened and he leaned his head against Sasuke's, hoping beyond all hope that this wasn't a dream.

"Aniki! You're awake!"

Itachi wanted to question Sasuke but remained silent, perfectly content just holding him. He had been so worried. For days he had sat by Sasuke's side, waiting, hoping, praying for him to wake, and then he had fallen ill too. He pulled Sasuke back and surveyed him, noticing that Sasuke's eyes were bloodshot; possibly from crying. Apart from being a little pale, he looked far better than he had done. "Sasuke...I...I was so worried. I...I didn't think...think that...you would wake up. Please tell me you're alright!"

Sasuke looked slightly shocked at his brother's words; never expecting to hear something so emotional from Itachi. He smiled happily, "Of course, I'm fine. The doctors said there's nothing wrong with me."

Itachi breathed a sigh of relief, but couldn't stop the thoughts of 'why?' and 'how?' running through his head. _What kind of illness makes your body temperature drop without killing you_? _Puts you into a coma for a few days and then just disappears? Plus...why has it only affected us?_

--

AN: Two of them woke up! Yay! I was going to leave Itachi for the next chapter, but I had it all planned out and it wouldn't work as well if I'd left it. Please tell me if you liked it, your reviews really do make me happy and inspire me to keep writing.

_Next chapter: I Have Been Captured. Itachi and Naruto._

_See ya!_


	5. I Have Been Captured

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto..well last time I checked I didn't...nope, still don't._

AN: ...This has taken far too long...I'm so sorry (sits depressed in the corner). This chapter is quite long but I suppose that doesn't quite make up for the lack of posting...but I'm nearly finished the next chapter, promise. Very light Itanaru in this chapter XD

'blah' – normal speak

'**blah' **– Kyuubi

'_blah' – Normal thoughts_

'_**blah'**_ – Kyuubi's thoughts

'**blah' **– mystery person

'blah' – another mystery person

--

Chapter 5 – I Have Been Captured

His eyes were fixated on the whiskered cheeks; the only sign that the Kyuubi inhabited his body, those marks that made him all the more irresistible. Golden curls fell over the closed eyes which, in Itachi's mind, could be no other colour than blue. No other colour would suit him so well. He had sat at Naruto's bedside for days constantly monitoring his chakra levels; which were surprisingly high, even without Kyuubi. A strange feeling had sparked in his chest and refused to go away every time he looked at the sleeping boy.

The golden locks ruffled as a small breeze swept through the room from an open window. Itachi smiled softly. It struck him that he had been doing that a lot lately, and it was odd...it was something unusual to him, but this boy made it happen. Sasuke had said that it was a good thing; that when he smiled a brand new shiny Itachi would show. He wasn't sure about Sasuke's choice of words but he knew it was a good thing.

Naruto had been unconscious longer than they had. Maybe it was because of his high reserves of chakra. Whatever it was, Itachi hoped he would wake up soon. He heard the door creak open and looked to see a mass of black hair pass by the bottom of the bed. Sasuke smiled at his aniki and hoisted himself up onto Itachi's knees, allowing Itachi to wrap his arms around his waist to stop him sliding off. Sasuke joined Itachi in staring at Naruto's almost lifeless form. He had seen Naruto at the playground...but he was never with anyone. His mother had told them that Naruto didn't have any parents. Sasuke gazed sadly at the boy. How terrible must it have been to be so alone? Sasuke didn't want to know. He couldn't imagine not having his parents or Itachi. Sasuke looked up at Itachi and felt his face splitting into a wide grin at the oh-so vacant look his aniki held.

"'Tachi?" said Sasuke sweetly.

Itachi didn't move but acknowledged Sasuke with a 'Hn?', normally Sasuke would've pouted at his brothers lack of attention towards him, but this was different. "How is Naruto doing?"

"He's fine."

"Oh, that's good. Isn't it aniki?" Sasuke said with an added amount of enthusiasm.

"Er...yeah."

Sasuke placed his hands over his mouth to stifle a giggle. "I hope he wakes up soon, don't you?"

"Er...yeah."

"Niisan?" laughed Sasuke.

"Er...yeah."

Sasuke's laughter increased to as level that Itachi could no longer ignore. He broke from his trance to stare at his brother who had a more than terrifying grin on his face.

"So I've finally got your attention."

Itachi was slightly taken back by his brother's remark, even if his voice only held a playful humour. "What--?" started Itachi.

"You _like _like him!"

This time Itachi was completely taken back. He hadn't expected Sasuke to say something so...absurd. Sasuke watched as his brother's eyes widened and a deep blush spread over his face. Itachi averted his gaze back to Naruto. He could sense the cogs turning in his brother's head and didn't dare look at him.

"Don't be ridiculous I'm just ..."

"...Sitting by his bed, watching him, like you have been doing for days. Face it, aniki! You're completely and utterly in wuv!" Sasuke erupted into peels of laughter at the last word, ducking a well aimed swipe from Itachi and sliding off his knees. In the Uchiha-style, Itachi slumped back in his seat with an angry expression that did nothing to prevent the obvious red covering his cheeks. Sasuke placed a hand on his chest trying to calm himself down. He looked at his brother and tugged on Itachi's shirt. Itachi stared down at his little brother's now beaming smile.

"So, if you like him...that means he'll be part of our family right?"

--

Water sloshed around his feet, levelling no higher than his ankles. The sewer tunnel held a dense atmosphere that could be cut with a knife. The long corridor disappeared into the depths of its own darkness. Naruto placed his hands on the slime covered walls, to steady himself. He glanced up and down the tunnel, and every so often felt a soft brush of warm air ruffle his clothes. Naruto scowled at the villager's choice of dumping ground. Sure he had been dumped in worse places, but he had no idea where he was; he usually recognised most parts of the village.

A low rumble from the abyss caught his attention. Slowly, he edged his way down the tunnel, all senses on alert in case it was a trap. He yelped as his foot banged against the rusted piping under the water. Looking down he noticed the pipe started to branch off in different directions, one particularly large pipe down the branch to the left. Naruto peered around the corner seeing, in the distance, what appeared to be a large cage. The gusts of air were definitely coming from this place. He tried to calm his pounding heart before moving through the tunnel and into a very spacious room. Beads of sweat rolled down his head, a large blast of wind causing him to lose his footing and fall back into the water. The splash must have alerted something, because behind the bars of the cage a large blur of deep red stirred and twisted swiftly before a set of bright red, bloodshot eyes set upon Naruto. Naruto would've screamed if not for the shock of seeing such a monster. The eyes scanned him for a second before a wide sharp-toothed grin came upon the face of the monster.

"**Well now, if it isn't my dear gaki jinchuuriki."** Came a deep grumbling voice. **"I thought you would've been a bit older when you first came to me, but...this will do fine." **

Naruto's eyes widened at the amount of chakra he could feel emanating from this creature...the...

"Kyuubi No Kitsune!" he breathed.

"**Heh, not as dumb as you look, eh gaki?"** snorted Kyuubi.

"Don't call me GAKI, FURBALL!" shouted Naruto in a rage, which quickly turned to a whisper as he bowed his head, tears swimming in his eyes. "And I'm not dumb. People just...people just don't acknowledge me, my teachers don't care and I don't have any friends, why should I be smart around others if it's just pointless and nobody notices?"

The demon stared at Naruto as he poured his heart out, and felt something in her dark heart crack. She let out a deep sigh, cursing her motherly instinct, but could not let this boy, who was just a kit, keep bring hurt the way he was.

"**Kit, listen."**

Naruto looked up. "Kit?"

"**Yes...now, you're not in a sewer in Konoha, you're in your mind, you entered here after you collapsed in the street (though I'm not sure what happened); you will come here whenever this happens and seen as I'm sealed inside of you (by that CURSED YONDAIME) I will always be here too." **Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but Kyuubi stopped him. **"Questions in a minute, kit...yes, I'm the reason the villagers beat you up, I can hear your thoughts and dear Kami the 'Pink Witch' will never like you, please, please for all that remains of whatever sanity I originally had, stop going after her!"**

Naruto just stared at the exasperated look Kyuubi had; those had been the answers to a few of his questions...the last nit he hadn't expected. "You mean Sakura?"

Kyuubi flinched disgustedly. **"Is that what it's called? Then yes, the pink thing that constantly passes through your mind, stay away from it, its evil, why else would it have pink hair...probably dyes it." **She mumbled the end.

"If it bothers you that much...then I'll stop."

Kyuubi started. She hadn't expected him to give up like that; she had at least expected some sort of resistance to her...not 'pleading'...suggestions. Kyuubi grinned, '_**must be my evil womanly wrath he feels, he knows that to go against me is certain DOOM!'**_

Right now, Naruto had every reason to be scared. Watching a demon fox cackle madly to themselves was slightly more than worrying. Taking a life threatening chance, he spoke, "So...Okaasan?"

Kyuubi stopped her insane cackling, her ego having swelled enough for her to be happy for a while, and stared at Naruto. **"Wha--?"**

"I'm your kit, so you're my Okaasan right?"

That was it. Her heart had melted. Naruto watched in awe as a red mist swirled around Kyuubi and she morphed into a beautiful, slender woman with curled red locks and a deep red kimono adorned with elegant black dragons, tied together with a black obi. **"Yes kit, that's right...and from now on – !power stance! – OKAASAN WILL PERSONALLY TEAR APART ANYONE WHO HURTS HER KIT!" ...(scary womanly wrath). **And thus more scary laughter ensued.

...

Naruto sighed as he watched his new Okaasan proclaim death to the rest of world, to the point where her head was too big for the cage; at least he now knew where his hyper activeness came from.

"**...now how did you know I was a woman, kit?"**

Naruto jumped, he hadn't realized she had stopped laughing. "Erm...I just did...you just have a very feminine aura about you."

"**HA! Finally, someone who realises!"**

"Wha--?"

"**People always think it is a man that's top dog, they don't realise it's a woman who rules them all!"** she laughed.

"Aaa! Please don't laugh again!"

"**Hmm...come here, kit."**

Naruto placed his hands upon the bars of the cage, looking up and seeing the kanji for 'seal' written on a slip of paper stuck to the bars. Kyuubi took his hand and pulled him through the gap in the bars. Suddenly it felt as though the pressure had increased a significant amount, Naruto thought the floor would crack under his feet. He looked up at Kyuubi, who had a knowing smile on her face.

"**What you're feeling is the pressure of the seal...it is what keeps me in here, inside of you." **Naruto blinked, how could someone stand this constant weight, '_I suppose you would get used to it,'_ he thought. Kyuubi knelt down in front of Naruto, taking him gently be the shoulders. ** "Naruto-kun, listen to me...I want to make sure you are safe from now on. I'm sorry that you suffer because of me and wish the villagers wouldn't take my mistake out on you. I didn't intentionally mean for this to happen; I had been hunting for food for my kits and had left my mate with them, I was not too far out when I smelt blood in the air and heard the sound of my mate howling – tears welled up in Kyuubi's bright red eyes – by the time I got back they were...they were already dead."**

Naruto stood ridged with shock, watching the great Kyuubi No Kitsune break down in front of him. **"I-in a fit of rage and upon seeing a Konoha headband on the ground, I charged in the villages direction, hell bent on getting my revenge not thinking that I was about to make hundreds of other families suffer for the sake of the few I wanted to kill...and even now I haven't killed the one I wanted to." **Her voice died to a low whisper, silent tears still steaming down his face as anger glowed in her eyes.

Naruto placed his arms around her, his won rage consuming him. The ninja had made Kyuubi suffer and brought the attack upon the village, and in turn had made him suffer. His initial thought was to hate them, despise them and make them suffer like he had; a spark of rage surged through his heart, but quickly dissipated. He realises he would be no better than those who had murdered Kyuubi's family and those who had attacked him.

"**I **_**will**_** kill him. That man who destroyed everything I had...Madara Uchiha." **She spat the name with utmost venom. Naruto's mind whirled as he tried to remember who Madara Uchiha was; he had heard that name before. "Isn't he the one who founded the Uchiha clan?" Kyuubi nodded. "But he's been dead for ages; he was killed at the Valley of the End by Hashirama Senju, the first Hokage, he was dead before you attacked the village."

"**No...you're wrong...Madara's body was destroyed, but his soul was indestructible, it endured the pain of death and went to take another body. For years it wondered until it came across the body of a young man who was dying, the boy's soul had left the body and Madara was there to claim it. He is still alive, but I know not of what he looks like; only that the boy was an Uchiha."**

Naruto stood stunned. Madara Uchiha was still was still alive. "Does anybody else know?"

"**I doubt even a handful of people know. And even if they did find out its highly unlikely that they would live very long." **said Kyuubi.** "Madara is a master of time, almost a God in human form."**

"So he...he can't be killed?" asked Naruto perturbed.

Kyuubi gave a grunted laugh. **"Everything can be killed...even me – although it's highly unlikely." **Naruto rolled his eyes. **"I would rip his head off, if I knew he wouldn't go and find another body...even though the initial feeling of ripping his head off would be nice." **

Naruto giggled...despite the conversation being on the subject of the feelings of brutal murder. Kyuubi smiled, baring her fangs and pulled Naruto into a gentle hug. **"Naruto-kun, I'm not sure why you are here right now or what happened to you but I'm glad that you came. You have to go back, kit...don't say anything...you have to; but I'll still be able to talk to you and...I will train you – **Naruto's eyes widened** – I will make sure you become a strong ninja; I won't let you suffer anymore."**

Naruto buried his face in Kyuubi's chest (AN: O-o ha, I'm sure she's thrilled...NO, bad pervy brain). "Really Okaasan? You won't leave me alone, not like everyone else?"

"**I promise, kit. I won't leave you. Ha, you'd have a tough time getting rid of me anyway...now, you have to go, I have a feeling the view will be nice when you wake up, I can sense it." **Kyuubi's expression became distant, with a major pervy grin.

Major sweat-drop time for Naruto. '_I'm pretty sure our versions of nice will differ completely.' _He thought.

"**Oh, I don't know about that." **said Kyuubi.

Naruto jumped back from her. "How did you --?"

"**I'm in your mind remember, I know what you're thinking."**

Naruto shuddered slightly. "That's kinda weird."

Kyuubi shrugged a playful grin on her face. **"Kit, it's time to go, you don't want the Old Man to worry about you, do you?"**

Naruto shook his head, and then looked around. "Erm...how do I get out?"

...**"Just wake up."**

"But --." He began, he was already gone.

Kyuubi released her human...(ish) form and returned to the fox everyone feared. She curled around in her cage, settling with a content sigh, not noticing the two figures in the background.

"**It seems we have chosen well, my love,"** came the ethereal voice of a woman.

"Indeed we have, fair one." came the reply of a deeper more masculine voice.

"**I hope we get to speak with him next time...at least before he changes for the first time."**

"I also...do you think the others have spoken to them."

"**I do not feel they may be ready, like them we will know when the time is right."**

--

Itachi smiled at his brother's words and went to ruffle his hair when both brothers heard a groan coming from the bed. Itachi whirled around to face Naruto, who was trying to open his eyes.

"Sasuke, go and get the doctor."

Sasuke nodded and rushed out of the room. Itachi grasped Naruto's hand, rubbed his thumb over the smooth knuckles. "Naruto? Naruto, can you hear me?" Itachi knew it sounded kind of stupid, but he really wanted Naruto to wake up, even if it was only for a little while.

Then it happened. Those beautiful oceanic eyes burst open, staring straight at Itachi. Time had froze. Those shining blue orbs shimmered like mirrors, enabling him to view his reflection, that of a shocked and awestruck boy. Itachi felt his heart beating furiously in his chest; he'd never felt like this before, he couldn't describe it. Was this how it was meant to feel? This...love? Itachi knew one thing...it was brilliant.

He was vaguely aware that Naruto was trying to get his attention, and only after a sharp poke in the side did he shake from his trance.

"Are you okay?"

It was a voice only angels had that serenaded through his ears. "Y-yes, I'm fine." He mumbled. Inner 'Tachi looked positively horrified and burst into a quick and furious rant. _'How could you stutter, baka! He probably thinks you're stupid now, I mean look at those gorgeous eyes, smooth skin, untameable hair...full lips.......hehehe, I feel like a school girl.'_

Normal Itachi sighed. "You shouldn't be asking me that, you're the one in hospital."

Naruto's expression quickly went from concerned to shocked to horrified to confused. "Why am I in the hospital?"

"You collapsed a few days ago with the same illness me and my brother had, you've been unconscious since."

Naruto blinked. "That kinda sucks."

Itachi couldn't suppress the small chuckle that escaped him, and couldn't understand it when it turned into a brilliant smile. Naruto sat mesmerized by the sight before him. _'Okaasan was right.'_

'_**I AM ALWAYS RIGHT!'**_

Naruto ignored the sudden booming voice that he knew was Kyuubi, instead he smiled back at Itachi.

'_**Ooo! I knew it would be a good view. Hm...it is time to create motherly plans...MWAHAHA!'**_

'_...really worried.' _thought Naruto.

He was broken from thought by a lot of people entering the room, including the Sandaime and a little boy he assumed was this other boy's brother.

"Naruto-kun, thank Kami you are awake," said the Hokage, seating himself opposite Itachi.

"Course I'm okay, 'm like a rock, ojiisan!" Naruto cracked his fist against his chest.

The Hokage chuckled. "Even mountains can collapse, Naruto...but still, you do have a will to be reckoned with."

Naruto grinned, which faltered when he saw a doctor approach. "It would be best to run the tests now, Hokage-sama. Uchiha-sama, I'm afraid you will have to wait in your room whilst the tests are done."

Itachi was about to protest, but a quick subtle glance from the Hokage stopped him. "You will be allowed back in later, I'm sure." Itachi looked towards the doctor, who nodded swiftly, afraid of being on the receiving end of the Sharingan.

Itachi stood up, picking Sasuke up as well. He looked back at Naruto, whose eyes were pleading.

"We'll be back soon, Naruto-kun."

Naruto started at the honorific, but nodded. Just as Itachi reached the door he heard Naruto cry, "Wait...what's your name?!"

Itachi turned round and smiled. "It's Itachi, and this is my brother Sasuke." He gestured to the boy in his arms. Naruto smiled and slumped back against the pillows, watching Itachi and Sasuke leave the room. Itachi and Sasuke. Would they be his friends? He hoped so...especially Itachi.

--

AN: In my fic the theory of Madara being reanimated in another body applies, despite the fact that this theory is heavily flawed, I don't care XP Kyuubi is now officially my favourite character, I love HER in all over HER motherly glory XD

**Love Psycho – I'm sorry this took so long, I hope you continue reading and appreciate that you haven't come to grate me up like cheese XD**

**Cake for everyone else who is reading!!  
**

_Next chapter - ...He leapt down the embankment and shot towards Sasuke. Although his brother wasn't as fast as he, he was nearing the edge. He wouldn't make it._

_Itachi and Sasuke discover and effect of the strange illness – Realization_

See ya!


	6. Realization

**Disclaimer: **No I don't!

**AN:** UPDATE! Yay! Just a bit to say this time, I won't be splitting the story up now, it'll just be one big story now :D Also, summary change too! I'm rubbish at summaries (and spelling...seen as it just took me five attempts to spell summaries). If you squint there is a tad of ItaSasu but hardly any to jump around about, its basically lovely brotherly bonding ;) Kindly point out any spelling errors! Thanks!

--

Chapter 6 – Realization

"Aniki!"

The shrill cry came that his Itachi would normally have cringed at, he welcomed with open arms. Sasuke sped towards him, as he closed the door to the mansion behind him, wrapping his little arms around Itachi's legs. Itachi bent down and scooped Sasuke up into arms, "Hello, as well otouto."

"Aniki, you went to see Naruto didn't you?" Sasuke said with a slight pout; he had been asleep when Itachi left. "Is he okay?"

"Well...for someone who spent almost a week in a coma...I would say that he is very hyperactive considering."

Sasuke blinked, "So...he's okay then?"

Itachi laughed, "Yes he is."

Since Naruto had been out of the hospital Sasuke had taken to inviting him over every day and dragging him to the playground. Itachi sighed. It wasn't that he didn't like Naruto coming over, he loved seeing him, it was the looks people gave him. The cold, icy stares that Naruto seemed to ignore but Itachi could not; even Fugaku (his own father) gave a subtle glare every time Sasuke brought Naruto into the house. If Itachi didn't have to maintain an emotionless, stoic appearance around his father he would've lashed out repeatedly at Fugaku's actions.

"Aniki, what's wrong?"

Itachi snapped from his thought. "I'm fine, Sasuke. Just thinking."

"About Naruto?" said Sasuke with a grin.

"Perhaps."

Sasuke giggled, "Hey, Niisan, will you help me with shuriken practice today?" He stared into Itachi's eyes, he didn't need puppy-dog eyes they didn't work on Itachi.

Itachi sighed at the question his brother had always asked since he started his ninja training. Normally, the most obvious answer would be, 'Some other time,' but...

"Okay."

Sasuke's eyes widened, he never thought Itachi would agree. "Really, Niisan, you will help me?!"

Itachi nodded, giving a gentle smile. Sasuke clutched Itachi tighter, and then motioned for Itachi to let him down. "I'll go get ready!" he cried, running off down the corridor.

Itachi's smile remained until Sasuke turned the corner to his room. He tensed as he felt a familiar chakra behind him. His father's chakra.

"Sasuke can practice by himself, you have ANBU training to complete, you shouldn't be wasting time on meaningless things."

Itachi hadn't turned to face his father, he couldn't, his Sharingan was activated and his fists clenched. How could his father say that Sasuke was a waste of his time? He had nearly lost both of his sons; two weeks ago they were fighting for their lives, and still after all that Itachi was still his tool and Sasuke was worthless to him. Itachi tried to control the anger in his voice, but figured some of it must have slipped out as he felt his father's chakra spike.

"I may be an ANBU but I am also Sasuke's brother; in any decision, he will always come first. If you so wish to have a second prodigy on your hands then let me train him. Spending time with my brother _isn't _a waste of my time."

He stalked off leaving a fuming Fugaku standing in the hallway. He was still obviously tense when he almost crashed into Sasuke. His little brother narrowly avoided the storming Itachi, running after him out into the back-grounds of the mansion.

"Aniki! Aniki! What's wrong?! 'Tachi slow down!"

Itachi stopped (in his anger) not realizing Sasuke was following him. He turned around just in time for Sasuke to bump into him. He looked down at his brother, who had a very worried look on his face.

"Gomen, Sasuke. Let's go down to the lake, we won't be bothered there."

Sasuke's expression changed immediately and he grasped Itachi's hand and began pulling him through the light forestry and down to the large lake that spread behind most of the Uchiha's district.

--

"If your mind is on too many things at once then you're never going to hit the target. Clear your mind of all thoughts, too many minds can cost you your focus, no mind."

Shuriken and kunai littered the ground, only a few lucky ones scraping the edge of the target painted on the tree. Itachi sighed, it was frustrating to watch, and his temper seemed to rise and fall every time Sasuke threw another shuriken. He looked at Sasuke, whose lips were moving silently mouthing, 'No mind, no mind,' he released the three shuriken from his hand, cheering as two of them cut into the inner circles of the target, but the other went flying off towards the lake.

"Oh no!" gasped Sasuke. "I'll get it! I'll get it!"

He sped off towards the lake, ignoring Itachi's shouts to leave it, he didn't want to anger his father by not coming back with the full set of weapons they had taken. Itachi watched his brother run off and spotted the whizzing shuriken flying across the lake. His eyes widened as he realized Sasuke was heading straight for it.

"Sasuke, wait! Just leave it! Sasuke!" He leapt down the steep embankment, skidding on the loose rocks at the bottom, and shot towards Sasuke. Although his brother wasn't nearly as fast as he was, he had had a rather large head start and was almost at the lake edge.

He wouldn't make it in time.

"SASU--!"

He faltered. Sasuke was still running. Running across the water, little bursts of ice sprouting up where his feet touched the water, and then quickly melting. Itachi stood motionless watching, only halfway down the bank; there was no way Sasuke could've learnt something like that.

Sasuke leapt up and grasped the shuriken, whooping as he did so. He turned around to look at Itachi, waving the shuriken above his head like a trophy. "Ita, look I did it, I caught --!" He stopped, taking in Itachi's bewildered expression. His brother looked utterly perplexed. Sasuke followed his brother's eyes down and yelped when he saw he was standing on the water, crystal ice encasing his feet. He went to forcefully pull his feet out of the ice but found that the ice began to melt as soon as he moved. Seeing his feet freed, he sped towards the edge of the lake; towards Itachi. Itachi down the rest of the embankment and grasped Sasuke up into his arms, burying his face in the crook of his otuoto's neck. His obsidian eyes scanned the lake, but the small spots of ice had long vanished. He let his eyes close and continued rubbing his brother's back, in an effort to calm his tremors. A splash of cold on his leg made him look down. He let out an audible gasp. Shards of ice still encased Sasuke's legs, but were quickly falling away to the ground and melting. He let his hand drift down to the ice, catching a shard as it fell off. He studied it for a moment before it suddenly dispersed into a cloud of white mist, instead of melting. A strange feeling filtered through Itachi. The ice was imbued with chakra, but not any kind he had felt before.

It felt...purer. If that was possible.

Sasuke had long stopped shaking, but was clutching his aniki's shirt like his life depended on it. "Aniki." came his muffed voice.

"Yes Sasuke?"

"I caught the shuriken." He held up the small metal star.

Itachi stared for a moment then smiled. "It wasn't the shuriken I was worried about."

Sasuke blushed slightly and gave a small smile, which quickly turned to a fearful frown. "Aniki, what's happening to me?"

Itachi paused, staring out onto the lake which had confirmed deep suspicions within him. Something had happened to them during their illness. Likewise, something may have happened to Naruto as well. Now, once again, Itachi was worried.

"I don't know, Sasuke."

--

AN: Development of the illness (or is it an illness ;) Next chapter...a lot longer so will be a little while!

**Love Psycho: **I agree, females are exceedingly dangerous, I love Kyuubi as a woman and am pretty sure that Naruto should be worried about having her sealed inside of him (especially for his sanity XD). Since Itachi is starting puberty soon I wanted him to be all 'OMG-cute-naru-schoolgirl crush extreme' I like him with emotions but he will be a bit more like 'regular 'Tachi' as the story goes on. Accepts cupcakes! Thanks, hope you enjoy the update!

_Next chapter – Beginning of the Massacre – Itachi couldn't breathe. The white chakra was so intense. It furled around Sasuke and crawled up Itachi's legs, bending their bodies to its very will. This was pure power._

See ya!


End file.
